Turbo-Charged
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Thirty years after "The Racing Queen" and takes place after Wreck-It Ralph and Charmed. The Charmed Ones are enjoying a fairly demon-free life, and Game Central Station is at peace after the incident. But when Paige hears a call from one certain character from her childhood, the Charmed Ones will need help from some arcade heroes to put an end to the threat permanently. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Thanks to those who are interested in my Charmed/Wreck-It Ralph crossover! That being said, here it is! Don't forget to review, and if you have any ideas or such, they're welcome (and I'm going to need some throughout, probably). Enjoy! And this is with Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Not Prue, Piper, Phoebe. That would be a little difficult, considering that Wreck-It Ralph did not exist when Charmed first started, and it'd be a stretch, seeing as it would have to take place BEFORE the events of the movie (possibly). **

**Getting of that topic, enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either piece of media. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**Turbo-Charged**

**Prologue**

"Those fools..." King Candybug hissed. He was crawling out of the Diet Cola volcano. The Cy-Bug hybrid was lucky that he'd survived, despite with disfigured features. Half of his face was King Candy and the other half was Turbo. Two of his wings were singed, half of his legs were immobilized, and a portion of his large body was burned clean off. "Making a fool out of me! That warthog Ralph...and that glitch! They'll all pay for undoing all my hard work!" Candy was enraged, remembering the Random Roster Race, his fight with Wreck-It Ralph, everything that had led up to his almost-death.

But suddenly in the middle of all the memories, an unexpected one hit him. It was from thirty years ago, when he still lived in _Turbo Time_. King Candy/Turbo remembered all of it, all the kids lining up to play his game, when it had been popular. And among the many children (and adults), only one had caught his attention, striking him as different from the others. It had been a girl, no older than about five or six. And they had a connection, being able to understand each other. Even better, he remembered her name.

Paige. That had been her name. Turbo found that the easy part. But the problem was that the Paige girl was most likely an adult now and more than likely forgot about him. But from the connection they had thirty years ago, he knew there was something about her that was odd. Something...magical. And if it could help him get revenge on Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope, then he was willing to look out for her and try to reach out to her again.

**Not bad for a start, huh? Oh, and I'm going to need some ideas on spell wording and such for later events in the story (I'm horrible at rhyming). And again, ideas are welcome and encouraged! Updates will probably be every one or two weeks, as I'm working on two other WIR fics and original fics of my own. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been real busy with my WIR "Viral Empire" series, so I haven't found the time for this one. But now I do, and that's all that matters! Plus, I'm just having fun with the idea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Charmed!**

**Turbo-Charged**

**Chapter 1**

"I have never been in this arcade before, Paige." Phoebe took in the games of Litwak's Arcade. The Charmed Ones decided they needed a family outing (which was not common from the demons and other evils they'd been facing on a weekly basis, and still were). They decided on Litwak's Arcade, with a little suggestion from Paige. The middle sister hadn't been too familiar with video games, considering she'd never been good at them as a child. Her three daughters and Coop, however, looked enthusiastic about the cabinets, especially when their oldest girl Prue made a beeline for the _Tapper_ game, waving to her parents for a quarter.

"Something tells me that we might be coming back here soon, huh?" Coop chuckled, moving to Prue's side and giving her a quarter, which she happily inserted into the bar game.

"I gotta say, Paige," Phoebe smiled, "This was a good idea, you know? Anything for a break from the demon ass-kicking lately ever since everyone grew up a little."

"Yeah," Paige nodded. "Plus, it was the only place I could think of on a not-so nice day like today." The half-Whitelighter gestured to the pouring rain outside, as if proving her point.

"In any case," Piper interjected, just joining them with a bag of quarters, broken from a ten-dollar bill, "It's a good distraction. Considering how Leo and the kids are bonding with bug-extermination over there." The oldest sister nodded over to the first-person shooting game _Hero's Duty_, where the former Whitelighter, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were enjoying themselves, shooting at the cyber insects and heading to the tower. She winced a little at the sight of the guide and lead character of the game, who was cyber-clad blonde with the figure of a supermodel. Piper knew it was just a game, but it still worried her all the same at how Chris and Wyatt were staring at her. Well, they _were_ boys, after all. And inquisitive like them. But her worry slightly faded when she saw Melinda also looking up at the same blonde, except with adoration and somewhat like a role model. Then she was snapped back to attention when she saw the "Game Over," thus her cue to resupply quarters.

"Mom! Hurry up!" Chris waved Piper over.

"Alright, I'm coming!" The oldest sister hurried to the kids' and Leo, giving each eight quarters.

"I'm gonna get more bugs than you this time, Chris!" Wyatt challenged, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger brother rolled his eyes. "You were too busy looking at that girl who was leading us!"

"Was not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"What's wrong with looking at the lady?" Melinda asked, curious. "I thought she was pretty."

"It's boy stuff, sis!" Wyatt said. "Besides, you always seem to avoid getting eaten. And kill the most bugs out of all of us!"

"Okay, okay, kids," Piper chastised, "It's a game, okay."

"Come on, Piper," Leo interjected, "It's a friendly competition. They're having fun."

Paige watched the sibling rivalry play on, laughing. She remembered coming here, though she didn't have siblings to playfully bicker with at the time. Out of the three, the youngest sister used to go to this same arcade almost everyday with her adoptive father (who had been good friends with the namesake owner). She even remembered the games that were there at the time when she was only five, and some, surprisingly to her, were still there. _Tapper_, where Prue and Coop were having a hard time trying to keep up with root beers, _Pac Man_, where Phoebe, along with two boys watching, was trying her hand at, not to mention _Fix-It Felix, Jr._, where the middle sister's other two daughters were playing. One was having trouble avoiding the ducks and the occasional bricks knocked down by the villain Wreck-It Ralph, a character whom Paige had grown to love as a child, along with Fix-It Felix. She and a few classmates in kindergarten used to role play the characters, with Paige usually the one stuck being Ralph. But it had been fun. That game, and another game she'd fallen in love with had been her favorite games at five years old. But when her eyes glanced next to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, she was surprised it was no longer there, _Pac Man _and Phoebe being there instead. Maybe it was moved to another outlet in the arcade. Paige glanced around, trying to seek out the racing game. She'd give anything to play it one last time and hear the lisping voice of the character, not to mention his catchphrase.

_Turbo-tastic!_ The half-Whitelighter remembered it clearly.

"What's the trouble, sweetheart? You're just standing there spaced out."

Paige jumped to notice Mr. Litwak behind her. "You scared me."

"Sorry," the owner chuckled. "Anything wrong?"

"No, just...you wouldn't happen to know where _Turbo Time_ is, would you? It used to be next to _Fix-It Felix Jr._"

"I never had someone ask about that game in ages, but to answer your question, it went out of order about thirty years ago, along with _Roadblasters_. And funny thing too, Turbo was actually in that game. Wonder how his being there caused the game to go cuckoo? But yeah, it's not here anymore, sweetheart. But if you're looking for a racing game, there's _Sugar Rush_ over there."

"Thanks," Paige flashed the man a grateful smile, then sighed in disappointment. The game she'd grown to love was gone. Out of order. It was...disappointing. She started to remember more of that time, specifically when Turbo had actually talked to her, asking for her name, and saying that he was looking forward to the next time she played. It was strange, if not creepy, considering that video games didn't talk to their players. But Turbo did, and even though she thought nothing of it at five years old, her present self -now an adult- was now starting to realize there was some sort of mystery behind not only _Turbo Time_, but possibly behind all the games in Litwak's Arcade. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the door opened, the bell snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Paige, honey, there you are." Henry entered the arcade, with Henry Jr. and the twin girls behind him. He was wet from the rain, but was glad to see his wife. He'd told her he'd be late, for one of the twins had a check-up at the dentist. The kids ran over to hug their mother, overjoyed. One of the twins noticed _Sugar Rush_ untouched nearby.

"Oh, please, Mom!" she pleaded, pointing to the sugary racing game. "Can I play that game over there?"

"Me too, Mom?" Henry Jr. asked.

Paige glanced up at her husband, who took it as the cue for the quarters. He handed six over to her, who gave two each to the kids. The trio hurried over to _Sugar Rush_, inserting their quarter and hopping into the driver seats. There were only two, so Henry Jr. was the one who was left.

"No fair, I asked first!" he complained as he watched his sisters choose their characters. Then his eyes fell on the girl in the center of the selection screen. She had a green hoodie and dark hair littered with candy. He decided he wanted this one next round. "And don't pick that girl over there. I call her." But then one of the girls "accidentally" picked her, smirking at Henry Jr.

"_You have chosen Vanellope von Schweetz!_" the game announced.

"That's not funny!" Henry Jr. said, only to earn a grin from his sister in return.

"Wait your turn, buddy," Henry chastised, approaching the game. Paige was behind him, mostly glancing through the unfamiliar characters, who were based off of desserts. Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Minty Zaki. Such unusual names for racers, but then again, it was just a game, so naming had no rules.

_"Paige..._"

Paige pulled away from _Sugar Rush,_ glancing around the arcade again in search for the familiar voice.

_"Paige..._" the voice rang again, this time louder. Where was it coming from?

"Honey?" Henry noticed his wife's wandering. "Something wrong?"

"Turbo..." the half-Whitelighter said. There was no doubt about it. That was Turbo calling for her. But where was he? _Turbo Time_, according to Litwak, was out of order. Unless he was in another game somewhere. Like _Sugar Rush_, seeing as that was also a racing game. But when Paige watched the girls play, she saw no sign of a red-and-white clad man, or even his kart. Yet she heard his voice. Something told her that there was definitely a mystery behind the games, and she had to find out what it was. But wasn't going to find the answers now. She had to wait for closing time.

**I'm finally getting this one started! Again, sorry about the wait! Don't forget to follow, fave, and REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm putting this one on pause for a while. I'm not too satisfied with where it's going, and I'm going to rewrite it after I finish "Arcade Armageddon." **

**I know there are a few of you who are anxious to see what'll happen, but I feel I can do better. And you will not be disappointed. After I'm finished with my other fic, I'll be back to work on this one (which will probably be next year). I still feel Charmed and Wreck-It Ralph's a good crossover. **

**Just stay tuned and stay sweet, everyone.**

**-WKD**


End file.
